


Be A Good Boy

by chocobanana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the new boy at school isn't always easy. Especially if you're new in another country and the head boy and his friends enjoy to bully students like that. It's even worse when they find out that you're gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now there's no romantic relationship between any of the characters but one might develop. This isn't my first fanfiction but the first one for the EXO fandom. Thank you for reading!

# Chapter I

     "Kim Jongin."

     Jongin blinked when he heard someone call his name as he was about to leave the classroom. He bit his lips when he saw Yifan standing on the side of the door with crossed arms. He didn't look very happy and Jongin immediately knew he was in trouble.

     He had only transferred to this school a couple of weeks ago. His father had gotten a better job in China, which is why he moved over here from Korea. It was difficult to adjust but he was glad that he had already taken Chinese classes for a couple of years and already knew the language quite well. So far he hadn't made many friends in his school though because most of the people seemed rather skeptical about him. There was only this one guy in his class that sometimes stared at him. Jongin didn't know if it was out of interest to get to know him or if he was just staring at him like he'd stare at some weird creature.

     "Yes?" Jongin rubbed the back of the neck, watching the other people leave before he looked up at Yifan again. He was the head boy of the class and the teachers often turned to him when there was any kind of message for the students or when someone got detention. Yifan would be the one who told them where to go and what to do.

     "I've been hearing some things about you that weren't particularly good." Yifan stared at Jongin for a moment with narrowed eyes and then closed the door, locking it while the other didn't even notice it.

     "The teacher said you've not been paying attention and he had to call you out twice. You know, our class is the top class and you're not going to mess that up. Is that clear?"

     Jongin sighed and looked down. He knew had a bit of trouble and sometimes went blank in class, but only because he was trying to catch up with the other and always thought about several classes at once. Sometimes he seemed to forget in which class he was and got confused when a teacher asked him something.

     "I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He looked up at the head boy, swallowing lightly as the other kept on glaring at him. Yifan somehow had the same aura as a strict teacher and on top of that, he really tall and handsome. Most of the girls were swooning over him and all the guys just wanted to be like him.

     "A simple 'I'm sorry' is not enough this time, Jongin. The teacher asked me to take care of you and to punish you for misbehaving like that. That's what you're here for now." Yifan stated, not taking his eyes of the other boy. It was a complete lie though, because the teacher had only told him to remind Jongin to pay more attention and make sure that his grades wouldn't fall. The head boy however had something else in mind. The Korean boy was rather new and he'd have no idea what he'd get himself into. Yifan didn't care much for staying at the top of the school, but he cared about bullying and mocking loners and outsiders. A new student from another country just seemed perfect to tease and embarrass even more.

     Jongin blinked when the other mentioned the word punish. "What do you mean with that?" He asked, tilting his head a bit while the taller boy suddenly took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Was the other going to beat him up? Suddenly he felt very nervous to be alone in the room with Yifan.

     "I'll show you how we deal with misbehaved boys like you here." - or how Yifan liked to deal with students who had no clue what was going on - "Pull down your pants and bend over that table." He pointed to the table at the front, staring at Jongin.

     "What? You can't be serious?" The smaller boy widened his eyes in shock, slowly getting an idea about what the other had in mind. Was he really going to spank him? He couldn't be serious. Maybe he was playing a prank on him and someone was filming him or something. The teacher couldn't have told him to that to another student.

     The strict look in Yifan's eyes didn't change a bit when Jongin looked at him like that. "Of course I'm serious. Why would I be joking?" He rolled his eyes and gripped the smaller one's wrist, pulling him over to the desk.

     "Now pull those pants down. The door is locked, so don't worry about someone walking in." He assured the other.

     "But..." Jongin wanted to argue but the other suddenly got closer and seemed to get angrier every time he wanted to speak up or refuse to anything the head boy had ordered him to. A few slaps on his butt wouldn't be that bad, right? Nobody would know and he could just avoid the other one. Jongin tried to talk himself into it although he was actually thinking the opposite.

     Another look at Yifan made him realize that the other was getting impatient. He was a bit scared the other would just rip down his pants if he didn't do what he was told to anytime to soon. He only took another moment, swallowing hard as he opened his pants and slowly let them fall down to his ankles. A small blush appeared on his face when he bend over and leaned his elbows on the table, making him breathe a bit fast. This position just seemed too weird.

     Yifan tried to hide the smirk when the other finally gave in and bend over the table. He slowly walked closer to him, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt as he stood behind him.

     "You're going to count them out loud, got it?" The head boy looked down at him and Jongin quickly nodded his head. Somehow he felt like he could only make it worse if he didn't obey and this was already bad enough, not to mention embarrassing. He gasped when he felt the first unexpected slap on his butt, making him bite his lips before he mumbled a small 'one' to satisfy the other. At least, he hoped that it was satisfying.

     "Louder." Yifan growled a little before he spanked him once again, making Jongin squirm a bit on the table. When the smaller boy counted a bit louder this time, Yifan nodded his head although Jongin wasn't looking at him anyways.

     He hit him again for a few times, only ever giving the other enough time to count before another slap landed on his butt. They were at number ten when Jongin whimpered lightly because the taller boy had also increased the strength in his spanks. Yifan could only smirk as he waited for a moment, wondering if he should take it a step further.

     "Pull down your boxers."

     "What? Are you crazy?" Jongin stared back at him, shaking his head as he moved up a bit as if he wanted to get away from the table but Yifan's hand immediately landed on his back, pushing him down again.

     "I told you to pull them down. Now. Do it or I'll make it worse." He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the younger boy, waiting for him to follow his order.

     Jongin bit his lips. He had been wrong before when he thought it couldn't get worse if he obeyed. And he had a good feeling that Yifan would actually make it worse for him. He groaned suddenly, looking away from the other when he brought his hand to his waistband. Pulling them down slowly, just below his ass, he quickly hid his face between his arm. He really didn't need him to see how hard he was blushing right now.

     The older boy watched him quietly, trying not to laugh at him when he actually pulled down his boxers as well. He hadn't thought that he could make this boy follow his orders so quickly and so easily. Shaking his head a little and moved forward again and pulled the boxers further down to his knees and lifted the shirt up a bit to bare his ass completely.

     "That's better. Don't forget to count." Yifan reminded him before he started spanking him once again.

     Jongin shut his eyes tightly at the direct contact to his skin this time. His breathing just got faster and faster as he tried to keep quiet. Being naked in front of the other wasn't even the most embarrassing part. It also wasn't the fact that this guy was slapping his bare ass over and over again. Only the fact that his cock was slowly reacting, made him want bury himself in a little corner and not come out anymore.

     He had never been spanked before but this whole position and the way the other spoke to him somehow seemed to get him aroused slowly. The fact that Yifan was so damn good looking and Jongin was gay didn't help much either. He was really hoping that the older boy wouldn't realize it and leave him alone when he was done with him. At some point he forgot to count, but the head boy was nice enough to remind him with a sharp pinch on his butt.

     "Twenty...six..." Jongin groaned before he leaned his head back on the table.

     Yifan chuckled lightly as he watched the other. At one point had thought he'd heard the other moan but he shook away that thought until it happened again. He raised an eyebrow and moved a little, leaning down a bit to take a quick look between his legs. This time it was his eyes that widened, making him pause for a moment. He stared at Jongin for a moment and shook his head.

     "Seems like someone isn't only misbehaved, but dirty as well." He spoke in a low voice, making the smaller boy look up in confusion. He was about to question him but the other's hand landed on his butt again quickly. He counted again before quickly getting the next smack on his ass. At thirty, Yifan finally stopped and stepped away from him.

     "You should take care of that before you put your pants back on." The head boy crossed his arms, staring at the half naked boy in front of him with a smirk.

     Jongin rubbed the back of his neck when he realized what the older one was talking about. He stood up again and looked down at himself, wondering if the other was planning on leaving soon but he didn't move at all. He only turned his head to look at him without, sending him a questioning look.

     "What? Jerk off. Then I'll open the door for you." Yifan stated it as if he had just told him to close a window or something, leaving Jongin in disbelieve. Was he really going to watch him now when he touched himself?

     "Can't you...leave?" Jongin asked carefully.

     "I don't have all day, Jongin. I thought you learned to do as I say by now." He growled a little, rolling his eyes. Yifan wasn't into boys but he felt like this was even more embarrassing for the other than the spanking. Not because he had to jerk of in front of another guy, but for the fact he had to jerk off because he'd gotten hard just by getting spanked. That highly amused him and he wasn't going to let him leave just like that now. He went over to him grabbed him by his arm, turning him around to face him before he stepped back again.

     "Now!" Yifan almost shouted and it almost made the other boy jump. His hand quickly came up to wrap around his cock as he started stroking himself. He looked down, not wanting to face the taller boy who was clearly staring at him. Joning just shut his eyes, telling himself to do it quickly, so that he could finally leave this room and find a corner to crawl into. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, pressing a little into the slit before his hand moved faster over his length again. His breathing got faster again as he tightened his own hand a little around himself. He let out small moans, trying not to get too much attention from Yifan, although it didn't really matter when he was standing right in front of him. His other hand went down between his legs, massaging his balls slowly as he tried to focus on the pleasure and not the boy in front of him.

     "Fuck.." Jongin groaned lightly under his breath as he slowly felt himself getting closer. He moved his hand faster, holding his other hand in front of the tip, not wanting spill it all over the floor. With another groan, he finally came, bucking his forward lightly as he slowed his hand down. He quickly pulled his boxers and pants up afterwards, only using one hand. Looking at the other hand, he turned his head to look for a tissue or something.

     "Lick it off." Yifan suddenly spoke up, surprising the smaller boy since he had almost forgotten that he was in the room. He quickly shook his head but the head boy immediately stepped closer and grabbed his wrist, pushing it closer to his face.

     "Eat your fucking cum or I'll smear it all over your face and make you walk out like that."

     Jongin was scared and angry at him at the same time. He didn't know what the teacher had told him but it was quite sure that the other just wanted to him embarrass him more and more now. With another grunt he slowly pulled his hand closer and started licking it off, until it wasn't visible anymore. He narrowed his eyes and pushed Yifan by his chest although he didn't really make an impact since the other just took a step back.

     "Open the door." Jongin tried to sound angry but the taller boy just laughed as if a little kid at just yelled at him. Nonetheless he went to open the door and let stepped aside with small grin on his face.

     "There you go, princess. I hope you learned your lesson." He smiled sweetly at the younger boy, who quickly rushed out of the room and immediately went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

* * *

 

     Jongin sighed. He really tried to focus on their classes, staring at the teacher to not let his mind travel anywhere else but it was useless. He kept on feeling like Yifan was staring at him and whenever he turned to take a look at him, it seemed like he actually did. The older boy had kept on laughing in class the day before. Whenever he shifted uncomfortably in his seat because of his sore butt, the other made a sound. It was like he wanted to remind him that he was the one who made him feel like that.

     But it wasn't just Yifan who was staring at him. When he got to school that day, he heard rumors. A lot of them. The main idea was always about him being gay. Of course, it wasn't just a rumor but he didn't want people to know that because he knew they'd judge him. It was also obvious who had started the rumors. Yifan probably didn't even know that these rumors were true either, but he could probably make up good stories and almost anybody would believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

# Chapter II

     The following days weren't any better and Jongin felt like he was getting ignored even more than before. He wasn't sure if that was really a bad thing, but it made him miss his old school and his friends in Korea. Right now, he only saw Yifan with his friends and they way they were staring at him made it obvious that they were making fun of him. Next to him was Tao, another really tall guy and probably Yifan's best friend since they were rarely separated. Then there was Yixing. He was a bit smaller than Jongin himself and he looked rather cute and friendly, but he was just as bad as the other two when it came to bullying people and making fun of others.

     The only one, who didn't really fit into their group, at least from the way Jongin saw him, was Luhan. He did laugh with them, but Jongin never saw him starting anything or heard him make fun of someone directly. Often he was just sitting quietly next to the others, nodding his head once in a while. Jongin wondered why he was even hanging out with them. Sometimes Luhan even seemed annoyed by their actions, but he didn't dare to speak against them. Maybe he was just scared he'd get on their bad side and thought it would be better to just go along.

     "Kim Jongin!" He jumped in his seat when the teacher suddenly called out his name. Maybe it wasn't the first time, because he didn't sound happy. Jongin stared forward, sinking down a little in his seat when he was asked yet another question he didn't have a clue about. When did they even start talking about that topic? He sighed and apologized, rubbing the back of his head until the teacher chose someone else again. Jongin really needed to find a way to ignore everything else; otherwise he might fail miserably in his tests.

     He was glad when the class was finally over and he could go to the bathroom. He groaned, staring at himself in the mirror before someone suddenly came round the corner with a smirk on his face. It was Yifan with his friend Tao right next to him, making Jongin step back immediately as they got closer.

     "You're still not paying attention, Jongin." Yifan chuckled, shaking his head before he whispered something to his friend. Tao just nodded his head and left the bathroom, leaving the other two alone. Jongin wasn't sure what he had said, but he thought he heard something like 'locking' or 'guarding'. Either way, he seemed to be in trouble.

     "Leave me alone." The smaller boy said, glaring at Yifan as he stepped back further.

     "No, I think you haven't learned your lesson yet. Maybe I need to teach you in a different way." The head boy smirked when he was standing directly in front of the other, capturing Jongin between himself and the wall.

     "You know, Jongin. If you can't use your mouth to answer the questions in class, you should at least make it useful in another way." He raised an eyebrow, before he suddenly grabbed the collar of Jongin's shirt and dragged him into one of the stalls. The smaller boy tried to struggle and pull away from him but Yifan was just too strong for him. The tall guy didn't even care when he punched him and laughed at him.

     "Nice try, princess." He grinned at him and patted his cheek.

     "Shut up and stop calling me that." Jongin pushed at his chest again but the other had grabbed his neck tightly and stared right into his eyes, making it hard for him to breathe.

     "I was watching this girl before and now I got a little problem. Be a dear and help me out." Yifan smiled sweetly as he said those words before he let his neck go and pushed the other one down on the floor. He opened his pants and got them down a bit, pulling out his cock. When Jongin widened his eyes, he could only laugh.

     "Don't act stupid, princess. I'm sure you've sucked a lot of cocks before, haven't you? Now you can either do it willingly or I'll fuck your mouth until you can't breathe anymore." He stared down at the boy on the floor, stroking himself slowly as he waited.

     "Get away from me." Jongin tried to push him again and moved back a bit but the older boy just stepped closer again as the other one couldn't get far anyways. Yifan grabbed him by his chin and leaned a bit closer until his tip was almost touching Jongin's lips.

     "Come on. Be a good boy and show me how much you love to suck cocks. Should I maybe take pictures instead to show everyone? Maybe I could post some on the internet."

     "No! Please..." The smaller boy looked at him rather helpless. Yifan didn't like to wait though as he had already grabbed Jongin by his hair, pressing his tip against his lips. It made the younger one shut his eyes, cringing lightly as he tried to pull back.

     "Stop...I'll do it...just...let me do it on my own." He mumbled, trying not to open his mouth too much to stop the taller boy from pushing his cock inside his mouth. He was glad when Yifan pulled back again and just stared down at him. Jongin looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath before letting out another sigh. Bringing his hand up, he slowly started stroking him as he moved a bit closer. He dipped his tongue out at the tip, rubbing over it a few times until he wrapped his lips around it.

     Yifan let out a small moan when the smaller boy finally started moving his tongue against his tip. He closed his eyes, breathing a little faster and pushing his forward a bit. Jongin groaned but tried to take him in as he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. He brought his hands up to his hips, trying to keep him in place before he started bobbing his head back and forth. Whenever the older boy move his hips a bit, Jongin let out another groan, but it only seemed to add to the pleasure for Yifan as he let out several deep moans. He wrapped his hand around the base, stroking whatever part he couldn't reach with his mouth as he moved his head faster.

     "Take it all in!" The older one growled, grabbing his hair suddenly before he pushed himself further into his mouth. Jongin's nails dug into the skin of hips, gagging slightly as the other thrusted into him. He wanted to pull back but the grip on his hair was too tight to move. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to breathe through nose instead, whimpering lightly when the other one just kept on pushing further.

     "Fuck!" Yifan bit his lips as the other gagged more and his tightened around the tip. He tilted his head back in pleasure, not letting go of Jongin's hair as he moved. With another low groan, he came into his mouth, bucking his hips a few times. He finally slowed down and pulled out, rubbing the tip against the smaller one's cheek before he quickly tugged himself back in and left the other on floor as he got out of the bathroom.

     Jongin was panting. He leaned over and spit out his cum into the toilet before he slowly got up and left the stall. He tried to wash his mouth with water, groaning as he wiped his mouth. Staring at himself in the mirror for a while, Jongin thought about what he could do. But everything he thought of somehow turned out negative for him in the end. Yifan would probably make them believe that he wanted to suck him off. The he was doing it willingly because he was gay. Yes, he was gay but people didn't need to know that. And he certainly wasn't some slut that wanted to suck off every guy around, just because of that.

     He had done a good job hiding his preferences in Korea and he was planning on doing the same here in China, but that guy certainly wasn't a good help. If anything, he definitely didn't want his parents to find out. About a year ago, he's even had a boyfriend, but his parents had always assumed it was a new best friend or something. As long as they didn't see him kiss any guy, it seemed like they were rather oblivious to the situation which was always an advantage to him.

      

* * *

      

     This wasn't the last time something happened of course. Yifan had dragged him into one of the stalls several times after that while Tao seemed to guard the door since nobody had ever interrupted them. He was pretty sure his friends knew what was going on in that bathroom.

     One day however, Luhan was also there for a short moment before he was told to guard the door, which left Jongin alone with Yifan and Tao. Luhan had giving him a weird look, probably feeling rather disgusted by the whole thing before he left. The younger one stepped back when both of them got closer but Yifan was suddenly behind him and grabbed him by his head, tilting his head back slightly.

     "I figured I shouldn't be so selfish anymore, princess." He laughed as he whispered in his ear before he pushed Jongin down on his knees. Tao looked at the oldest boy before he stared at the boy on the floor again. He did have a smirk on his face, but he didn't seem as scary as Yifan did sometimes. It was obvious what the head boy had in his mind this time when Tao stepped closer and opened his pants.

     "Don't even try to pull back." Yifan tighten the grip in his hair to keep him from moving anywhere. Tao already pushed down his pants and pulled out his cock, pressing it a bit against Jongin's lips. The smaller boy hesitated to open his mouth, but when Yifan kicked his knee lightly into his back, he groaned and took the boy in front of him in. Jongin sighed but felt the grip in his hair loosen up a bit, letting him move his head on his own will for a bit.

     Tao just closed his eyes and let out several moans as he thrusted lightly into his mouth. He wasn't as rough as the oldest, but he was still a lot to take. Jongin tried to use his tongue more directly on him and brought his hand up between his legs. He started massaging Tao's balls as he sucked him off, hoping he'd come more quickly and leave him alone then. It seemed to help when the boy standing in front of him groaned and started breathing faster.

     "Look at that. He seems to like you, Tao. He's never touched me before." Yifan laughed, before he gripped Jongin's hair more tightly again and leaned down behind him.

     "If you like him so much, you should put more effort into it." He grinned and pushed his head forward, making sure he was taking Tao in completely. The smaller boy whimpered, shutting his eyes as he tried to relax. Yifan kept his head on him until he started struggling. He almost felt like throwing up, but he was suddenly pulled back again, making him fall down on the floor. Yifan kept him down for a moment while Tao moved over him and straddled his shoulders.

     "Let's finish this off." Tap grinned before he leaned forward and thrusted back into the mouth that was now lying underneath him. He moved his hips fast, groaning and moaning a couple of times while Yifan just stood beside them and watched with his arms crossed.

     "You should decorate his face." The tallest chuckled a bit while Tao just nodded his head as he was already feeling close. He kept on thrusting his hips, not caring if Jongin was whimpering and gagging underneath him, struggling to keep still. Tao panted hard, groaning as he came and quickly pulled out to leave a few stains on the other's face. He smirked and pushed back in, moving back and forth a few more times before he pulled back completely and got up again. Jongin rolled around on his stomach and slowly got up on his fours before Yifan kicked his side, making him fall down again.

     "Next time you can do us both." He laughed before he left the room with his best friend who was just amused as the other. The boy on the floor looked up for a moment, biting his lips lightly as he slowly got up again. He could see Luhan standing in the door, looking rather undecided. Was he thinking about following their steps? Or did he want to help him? Jongin had no idea what the look on his face meant as the boy stared at him.

     "Sorry.." Luhan quickly turned around as if he had caught someone in the shower by accident and shut the door to get away quickly. Jongin blinked, shaking his head in confusion. Why out of all people would he apologize? He didn't even do anything. With another heavy sigh, he slowly pulled himself up by the sink, cringing when he saw the cum on his face and quickly washed it off before anyone could see him. Couldn't they find some else to play their dirty games with?

      

* * *

 

     This incident repeated itself a few times. Sometimes it was just Yifan, sometimes him and Tao together. Sometimes there was the other guy from their group called Yixing together with Yifan. Tao or Yixing were never alone with him, since Yifan seemed to be the one deciding whose turn it was. Maybe he also wanted to make sure that Jongin couldn't escape. He made him either suck just one of them off, or the two of them. Lately it was usually Luhan who was guarding the door, but he was never inside the bathroom or took part in their little games.

     This time however, it seemed like Yifan wanted to go all out and made him suck off all three of them before he told Tao to switch roles with Luhan and send him in instead. The smaller guy was pushed inside the room as it seemed like he had argued with Tao before he got inside. He stared at Jongin as he was kneeling on the floor and bit his lips lightly, seeing some cum dripping down his chin. He didn't even wanna know whose it was.

     "Come on. It's your turn, Luhan!" Yixing pulled him closer by his shirt, looking at the other boy when he didn't wanna move.

     "No, I'm fine. Thanks." Luhan rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Jongin's eyes, who seemed more and more confused. Yifan narrowed his eyes and growled a little.

     "This guy wants your cock in his mouth and is just waiting for it. Now give him what he wants." He pushed Jongin aside for a moment and stepped closer to Luhan as he was still standing in the same spot. He grabbed his collar and pulled him a bit closer, glaring into his eyes.

     "What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

     "I'm just not turned on or something, okay?" Luhan pushed at his chest to step back and sighed when the other gave him a disappointed but angry look. He turned to look at Yixing, who kept staring back and forth between the two of them, and then looked to the ground.

     "Sorry..maybe another time." The boy said before he quickly left the bathroom. Yifan gritted his teeth lightly, looking as if he'd just been the one who was being humiliated in front of his friends before he turned to Jongin and gripped his chin.

     "You should fix yourself up. He was probably turned off by your dirty face." He hissed at him, pushing him back on the floor, and then gave Yixing a sign to leave the room.

 


End file.
